A clumsy Naruto
by HinaKicksAss
Summary: Neji and Naruto both like each other, but are too scared to tell the other. Can Hinata and Tenten help? Rated T just to be on the save side!


Summary:Neji and Naruto both like each other, but are too scared to tell the other. Can Hinata and Tenten help? This story is a bit AU (I gave them cellphones :D)

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto!_

"Text" - Speech

'Text' - Narutos thoughts

_'Text'_ - Nejis thoughts

A clumsy Naruto

"I know you secret!" said a familiar voice. That sentence was enough to make Neji Hyuuga quiver in fear. But of cause he would never show it.

"What are you talking about Tenten?" Nejis voice was cold and strong. Tenten couldn't help but smirk. Which made Neji feel even more uncomfortable.

"Nothing it's just... you seem to be somewhere else and that got me to thinking." Inner Tenten was dancing a happy dance.

_'Oh this can't be good'_ Neji was getting a bad feeling that Tenten might have noticed his attachment to a certain blond.

He was desperately hoping that Tenten did not know anything about his feelings.

"I was just wondering why you've been hanging around the training grounds of team 7 so often lately." By now Tenten was sure she was smiling like a mad idiot but she couldn't help herself.

"That wouldn't have anything to do with a certain pink haired konoichi would it?" Now Neji knew there was a god and for some unexplainable reason he seemed to like one Neji Hyuuga. The long haired teen had to nib the sigh of relief that was about to escape him in the butt so Tenten wouldn't get even more suspicious.

"I can tell you with the utmost certainty that that is not the reason Tenten." Neji was as calm as ever... well on the outside at least. Tentens happiness faded because she could tell that Neji wasn't lying.

"To bad." Tenten was about to leave as Neji suddenly stood and walked over to her. She turned to him.

"Why is that bad?" The tone of his voice gave it away. He was confused. Not that anyone except one of his teammates could tell. Tenten thought for a moment trying to find a good way to respond. That's when it hit her. As that feared smile returned to her face she locked eyes with Neji.

"If you don't have a crush on Sakura then why are you always so happy when you come back from their training grounds?" Neji was shocked and damn everyone would have been able to tell.

_'I should have just kept my stupid mouth shut. I mean she was about to leave. Why did I have to ask?'_ Tentens smile only grew wider because Nejis face showed every human emotion possible.

The jonin was about to desperately defend himself when all of the sudden a kunai flew by him. Only missing him by an inch or two.

"Neji you're late!" The blond was yelling at the long haired teen. Tenten turned to see who threw the kunai and saw non other than Konahas very own knucklehead ninja.

"Naruto?" The konoichi was so very confused by now she could barley think staid. The blond wasn't even looking at Tenten. Naruto solely focused on Neji who couldn't even bring himself to look at the boy who held his affections.

"I'm talking to you y'know. You could at least look at me." The blonds voice was laced with anger and hurt. Neji didn't know what to do. If he looked at Naruto now he would surely jump his bones. _'I need an distraction.'_

"Your aim has gotten better." It was perfect and he would get points for complementing the blond. And it was true, too. Narutos aim used to be way off.

Nejis comment made Naruto blush ever so slightly. But he couldn't have that! Blushing in front of the boy you like because he complemented you was out of the question. The last thing the blond wanted was to risk his and Nejis friendship just because he had a crush on him.

"Thanks but you still late. I've been waiting for thirty minutes." Neji tore his head away from Narutos kunai when he heard the blonds accusation. The long haired teen was quite confused. _'Was our training session earlier today? Or was I that late? Oh god... why is Tenten being so quiet? That's never a good sign!'_

Neji turned towards Tenten who seemed to be looking from him to Naruto and back again. The brunet had caught the blush Naruto desperately tried to hide. Not that Neji would have noticed. He hadn't been looking at the blond then. Her gaze finally rested on Neji who was looking as lost as you can get.

"Forgive him Naruto. It was my fault. I didn't know he was going to train with team 7 today." Tentens explanation eased the tension a bit until Naruto realized that it made little sense.

"What do you mean team 7?" If Neji was going to train with his team he didn't know about it. When he saw Tentens confused expression he realized the misunderstanding, but before he could say anything Tenten cut him off.

"Well you said he was late to train with you guys." While Tenten and Naruto were speaking Neji was just standing next to his teammate begging the earth to swallow him whole.

"Oh I get it. No no no Neji hasn't been training with team 7. He's been helping me with my own training. Privately." When Naruto finished he was looking at Neji. Finally Tenten realized that her first assumption might have only been of by one teammate. She looked at Neji who suddenly thought his shoelace was more interesting then the little discussion of his tardiness.

There was a short silence between the three of them. Tenten couldn't believe it. Neji was actually in love. No one thought he was even capable of feeling anything if it was illogical. And that is the one thing love is: illogical. Feeling uncomfortable with the silence Naruto decided to ask a question.

"So are we still gonna train today or are we just gonna meet up tomorrow?" The silence continued while both Naruto and Tenten waited of Nejis answer. Realizing he'd have to give Naruto some sort of answer Neji was about to speak up as Tenten picked up her things and spoke.

"Sorry I kept him so long. I'll leave so you guys can train." The brunette turned towards her teammate with a serious face. "We still need to talk about before. Can we meet up when you guys are done?" Neji knew that tone of voice all to well. It was saying I-just-saved-your-ass-you-owe-me. He sighed deeply and looked up at Tenten.

"Very well. I'll come see you when Naruto and I are done." With that Neji turned towards Naruto and despite his better judgment he looked him in the eyes.

* * *

Naruto and Neji had been training for a good hour now. After Tentens departure the conversation between the two shinobi had been reduced to the occasional 'Good' or 'That needs work' from Neji and a few 'Thanks' or 'You do it better's from Naruto. By now both of them were out of breath and sweating like pigs.

But why wouldn't they it was a nice and hot, very hot, summer day. And Naruto couldn't take it anymore. Damn it was hot. The blond lifted his hand to indicate for Neji to stop. The brunette stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Naruto questionably.

"What is it?" He asked the blond. Without hesitation Naruto took of his shirt. Neji blinked a few times (**A/N: That must look weird. Neji blinking like an idiot.) **before he found himself staring at Narutos upper body.

He started blushing and by the time Naruto had finally put his t-shirt away Nejis face could rival that of a tomato. The blond noticed this but came to the wrong conclusion. He was now very worried.

"Neji are you okay? Maybe you should get out of the sun. You're all red." Narutos voice was laced with so much concern it made Nejis heart ache. The brunette shook his head.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Naru stepped closer with a bottle of water in his hand, he had taken out when he put his t-shirt away.

"Here have some." The blond said holding the bottle out for Neji to take. Neji gulped. God when had Naruto gotten so close? The brunette found his hand reaching to take the offered bottle of water.

"Thank you." Neji said as he opened the container. "It's okay. I have more with me." With that said Naruto sat down and looked up at Neji who seemed to be deep in thought.

'He looks so cute when he's thinking. Dammit! Quit it Naruto. You have got to quit thinking that way.' The blond looked at the grass below him and stared playing with it to distract himself.

_'Don't look down. If you look down you'll just keep looking at his abs. His well-toned rock-hard... Argh quit it!'_ Neji yelled at himself mentally. **(A/N: Well now that can't be good.)** Neji was pulled out of his thoughts as Naruto stood up.

He walk over to his things and got out another bottle of water. Neji just kept trying not to stare. Needless to say he failed miserably. While drinking, some of the water missed Narutos mouth and made it's way down the blonds chin and drooped onto his chest. _'God now this? I've gotta go before I'm gonna do something I'll regret.'_

"Neji take you shirt off." Said Naruto. _'What did he just say?'_ Neji thought as the blush he had yet to notice got deeper.

"Neji you're all red again. It must be the heat. Just take it off!" Naruto all but yelled. 'Come on. Just take it off. Please.' Naruto was hoping that if he could at least look at Neji with his shirt off once-

"I'm fine Naruto, but we should stop for today." Naruto bend down and put his bottle on the ground. Neji did the same and started gathering all of his things. He was concentrating on his things so much he didn't notice Naruto who was now standing next to him.

"Hey Neji?" The brunette jumped a little at that but Naruto didn't notice. "Yes Naruto?"

'Come on. Don't be such a wuss. Just tell him you like him.' "Naruto?" The blond looked up into those beautiful pale eyes and lost himself. That was when Naruto did something neither of them expected. He hugged Neji. The brunettes body stiffened.

_'Oh my god. Does he want me to get hard?' _'What am I doing?' Naruto yelled at himself mentally. The blond let go of Neji and started thinking of an excuse.

"Hehe Sorry about that. I just wanted to thank you for helping me with my training." Naruto had his right hand at the back of his head scratching it nervously.

"Your welcome. I must go now." Neji said trying desperately to wish away the erection he couldn't stop. The brunette turned away from Naruto and stared leaving.

"See ya' tomorrow." Naruto yelled after him and Neji waved in response.

* * *

**With Naruto**

'Why did I do that?' Naruto thought as he made his way back to the training grounds of team 7. "Do what?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Oh. Hey Hinata!" Naruto yelled waving like an idiot.

"What did you do that was so horrible?" Hina asked. 'When did she start looking like a real Hyuuga. Face and all?' Naruto asked himself.

"Around the time I developed my mind-reading jutsu. Remember?" Naruto jumped a little at that. "Right. Forgot about that." Hina just gave him a small but very short smile.

"So you hugged Neji-nii-san." She said as if she was talking about the weather. Naruto started blushing madly. "Yes." He said more to himself but Hinata still heard him.

"You like him, don't you?" Hina was trying to meet Narutos eyes but the blond was looking down. "You don't have to feel bad for liking him you know." The blue haired girl was trying to make Naruto feel more comfortable.

"I don't. It's just hard to like someone who likes someone else." That caught Hina by surprise. She knew that her nii-san liked someone, but to her knowledge that someone was our favorite blond himself.

By now Naruto was sitting on the ground as a few small tears made their way down his whiskered cheeks. Hinata felt her heart break.

"Naruto I don't think-" Hinata tried to say something but was cut of by the blond. "I mean he was late because he spent time with Tenten." After the words left Narutos mouth he started sobbing uncontrollably. He lay down on the ground and Hina sat next to him.

"Naruto Neji-nii-san doesn't like Tenten. Well not in that way." She caressed his cheek as the blonds tears died down. Hina stood and held her hand out to Naruto.

"Come on. We are gonna have a little talk with my nii-san." She said while pulling Naruto to his feet. The blond looked terrified.

"Don't worry. I just want to find something out. I'm not gonna tell him if he doesn't already know, okay?" Naruto features softened as he smiled a little. "Okay."

"Naruto do you know where he is?" Hina asked. "Tenten said they needed to talk about something. He agreed to meet her once we were done training." The blond answered with slight suspicion in his voice.

"Well then let's go to Tentens place."

* * *

**With Neji**

_'It was a hug dammit! Why did I practically want to jump his bones?'_ Neji refocused his mind when he saw Tenten waving at him from her kitchen window. The brunette walked to the door and entered without hesitation.

He made his way to the kitchen and as soon as he opened the door he was all but thrown on the nearest chair.

"So how did it go?" An overly happy Tenten asked with the biggest smile known on planet earth residing on her face.

"Training was fine. Naruto has improved a lot." Neji answered knowing full well that that was not what his female teammate was waiting to hear.

"So it was just fine?" She asked with a questioning look. "If it was just 'fine' then please explain that." Tenten pointed down. Neji looked confused as his eyes followed the path Tentens finger lay for them.

It was apparently pointing at a very visibly budge in his pants. The male promptly turned the deepest shade of red you can imagine. "Listen Tenten-" He managed to say before someone knocked on Tentens door. "Hold that thought." With that she left the kitchen to open the front door.

* * *

**With Naruto and Hinata**

"Hinata are you sure about this?" Naruto asked. His nervousness made his hands twitch a bit. "Everything will be fine. Believe me." The door was suddenly opened to reveal a smiling Tenten.

"Hey Tenten." Naruto greeted the older girl warmly. "Naruto, Hinata what can I do for the two of you?"

"You can tell my baka of a cousin that I need to talk to him." Hina said but there was no bite in her harsh words. Tenten wonder if Hinata had her mind-reading jutsu on but was brought out of her thoughts when said girl spoke.

"Yes. Yes I have." "Good." Tenten replied her blue haired friend. "Just don't tell Neji." "I wouldn't dream of it Hina." Tenten said with a wink. The older girl stepped aside and Naruto and Hinata entered her home.

The three of them headed for the kitchen. As they opened the door they found Neji sitting on the same spot Tenten left him. The males blush had died down a bit but wasn't completely gone.

"Hey Neji." Naruto greeted the older boy nervously. Neji turned his head towards the door only to see his crush standing right there.

_'Oh my God! What is he doing here? I don't need this right now.' _"Hello Naruto." Nejis words were cold and as soon as they left the prodigy's mouth said boy turned to look away again.

'See? I told you.' Naruto thought knowing Hinata would here him. "Nii-san can I talk to you for a sec?" Without looking at Hinata the brunette got up from his chair and left the kitchen with her.

* * *

**With Naruto and Tenten**

"Is he mad at me or something?" Naruto asked more himself then Tenten. She could see the hurt in the blonds eyes.

"No. He's just an idiot don't worry." The two fell into a comfortable silence. Tenten wondered whether or not Naruto felt the same as Neji did. She turned and saw that Naruto had sat down in the chair Neji sat in before.

"Hey Naruto?" she asked cautiously. "Yeah?" The blond responded looking up at her. "You like him don't you?" Naruto looked down again. A hot flush was gracing his whiskered cheeks and nose. "Is it that obvious? I mean even Hinata knew."

Suddenly both of them heard someone yelling outside of the kitchen. "How can I be related to someone so stupid! Why do they call you a genius you're totally dense!"

Hinata stormed back into the kitchen with Neji close behind. Hinatas grip on her cousins wrist forced the prodigy to follow her every move. Naruto and Tenten looked at each other. Both of them seemed deeply confused. As soon as Hinata let go of Nejis wrist she had grasped Tentens.

"Neji, Naruto I'm gonna have a little talk with Tenten." Hina spoke. "Oh and when we come back the four of us are gonna have some fun." With that both girls left the boys alone. And both males knew one thing for certain. The only once that would have fun would be Hina and Tenten.

* * *

**With Hinata and Tenten**

Both girls made their way to Tentens living room. They closed the door and sat down on the couch. Hinata let her head rest in her hands and released a deep sigh.

"They are both so stupid." Hinatas words hung in the air and both girls knew just how true they were. "Okay I don't exactly know what's going on." Tenten said still quite a bit confused about the whole situation.

"Well you must have noticed that Naruto is head over heel for Neji right?"

"Kind of yeah. But Hinata-"

"And Neji just told me he thinks Naruto is still in love with Sakura."

"What? Oh he's such a... a..."

"Baka?" Hina asked. She was smiling quite wickedly now.

"You have a plan?" The brunette konoichi asked.

"Don't I always?" Hinatas smile widened. She could have been mistaken for Satan himself.

* * *

**With Naruto and Neji**

Neither Neji nor Naruto had spoken a word since the girls had left them alone. The silence was getting uncomfortable. Quite uncomfortable. They weren't even looking at each other and Neji couldn't take it anymore.

"So are you and Hinata...?" Naruto looked up and directed his eyes at the brunette beside him.

"No we're just friends. You don't have to kill me." Naruto was smiling and obviously trying to lighten the crappy mood.

"I wouldn't."

"Let me date her?"

"Kill you." The answer seemed to have given Neji some sort of push because the brunette finally looked up from his seat and locked eyes with the blond man in front of him.

"Oh well that's good to know, but Hinata isn't really my type." Naruto answered somewhat more gleefully than before. 'Come on! It's now or never. Just tell him. Don't be such a wuss Uzumaki!'

"Um... Neji?"

"Yeah?"

"How would you tell someone you like them?" _'What? He like someone? Who?'_

"Neji?"

"Forgive me I was thinking. I guess I would-" Before the brunette male could answer the blonds question Tentens kitchen door opened and two smiling girls entered.

"You're all staying here tonight!" Tenten announced. Before either Neji or Naruto could voice anything which would sound like a complained Hinata spoke up.

"Don't even. We are staying and that's that!" Naruto and Neji turned to look at each other and released twin sighs.

"Fine." Was Nejis cold and steady reply.

"I don't mind." Naruto said with his signature grin.

"Good." Hina and Tenten said simultaneously.

"So you said we would do something fun?" The blond male said with a questioning look. "I did, didn't I Tenten?" The blue haired girl asked her friend. "How about we play a little game of truth or dare?"

_'Oh great. As if having to stay here wasn't bad enough.' _"Nii-san." Hinata exclaimed in mock shock. "How can you be so rude?"

"Hina what did he think." One could hear the fury boiling in the brunette konoichi.

"Hinata." Neji said trying to sound threatening. And he would have succeeded had it been anyone other than his younger cousin.

"Maybe you'll have a chance to find out during the game."

"Deactivate the jutsu."

"Neji you cant talk to Hina that way!" Tenten said. _'Now I've done it. Two angry women. Both at me and my crush right in the middle. Perfect!' _"Isn't it?"

Neji - who had, for a second, completely forgotten about the jutsu - turned a very deep shade of red. He had actually confirmed his affections for his blond.

"Please." He said. That being the only word he could force out of his mouth.

"Of cause I'll deactivate it." After doing some hand-signs Hina mumble a quiet 'Release'. "So it's off?" Neji asked with suspicion in his voice.

"Scouts honor." Hina responded. "Are you mocking me?" Neji asked and he sounded quite deadly thou Hina didn't seem to care.

"Never." Her replay was so sarcastic that even Naruto noticed. Tenten giggled as Neji glared at his, in his opinion, soon-to-be dead cousin.

Suddenly a hand found it's way on the males shoulder. He looked up at the owner who was none other then Naruto. "Chill Neji." The blond said in an amused ton.

"Hinata." The brunette spoke.

"Yes?"

"Truth or dare?" Tenten wasn't able to suppress her laughter anymore and Hina soon followed. Naruto chuckled and waved at the girls to stop laughing. Once they stopped Hina gave her answer.

"Dare." Neji smiled. It was truly a weird sight because his smile wasn't a nice smile. Oh no. His smile practically screamed I'm-gonna-make-you-regret-ever-playing-this-game. "I dare you to call Gaara and tell him you love him."

Everyone in the room was silent. Both Naruto and Tenten were shocked. Hina tried to look shocked too, but failed completely. "If that is what you want."

"On speaker."

"Okay." Hina got out her cellphone as Naruto spoke. "Wait I'll give you his number."

"Don't worry. I have it." With that she hit the call and then speaker button.

**-Beep- -Beep-**

"Hello?"

"Gaara is that you?"

"Hinata?"

"Yeah listen I love you."

"..."

"Gaara?"

"You called me to tell me you love me?"

"Yup pretty much."

"..."

"..."

"Love you, too."

"Bye."

"Hn." Hina hung up and put her cellphone away. When she looked up the others looked as if they had just seen Gai in a bikini. **(A/N: Sorry for the mental image)**

"Oh right you guys don't know that Gaara and I have been dating for three month." Again silence filled the brunettes kitchen. "Okay my turn. Tenten truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like anyone and if yes who?" Tenten narrowed her eyes.

"Sometimes I really don't like you Hina." Both Naruto and Neji chuckled at the brunettes obvious displeasure. "Yes I do like someone."

"Yes but who?" Nejis words earned him a fierce glare from him teammate. "I like." The last part of Tentens sentence was so quite not even Hina heard her and she was still standing next to the girl.

"What?" Naruto asked also curious about the weapons experts crush. "I said I like Kankuro." Tenten blushed promptly and buried her face in her hands.

"We are talking about the same Kankuro, right?" Tenten looked up and if looks could kill Naruto would have been in serious trouble. "Okay sorry."

They continued the game for a bit until Tenten suggested they order some pizza and watch a movie. Tenten and Hina stayed in the kitchen to order and told Naruto and Neji to go on ahead to the living room.

**In the living room**

Neji was already sitting on the couch as Naruto entered the living room as well. The blond shinobi made his way towards the couch to sit down next to Neji. Before he knew what happened Naruto was lying face down on a way too soft ground.

When the blond looked up all he saw were Nejis pale eyes. The brunettes face was merely inches away from his own. _'If I just lean in a little...' _Neji thought. The two of them just kept staring. 'Screw it!' Naruto thought before closing the distance between them.

They kissed each other sweetly as both wished they would never have to part. Naruto licked Nejis lower lip begging the brunette to grant him entrance into the wet cavern. Just as Neji was about to open his mouth both males tensed.

"Ahem." They parted and turned their heads only to see both Tenten and Hina standing in the open living room door. Naruto blushed as if he'd just been caught masturbating and jumped off of Neji in a heart beat.

"So are you guys seriously trying to tell me that all Hina and I did to try and get you two to realize that you like each other was unnecessary because all it took was Naruto being his clumsy self?" Naruto was about to protest when he felt himself being pulled back onto Neji.

"Tenten I think we should let those two have some time alone." The brunette girl nodded and followed Hina back out the door. Before closing it both boys could hear Tentens clear warning.

"If I find cum stains on my couch you're both dead." However neither of them cared. They had each other and that was all that mattered.

**A/N: I hope you all liked it! If there is anything you'd like to say about my new story, good or bad, don't hesitate. Also if you like this story check out my others as well. (They're better than this one. At least I think so.)**


End file.
